


No Panties

by asharaofthedawn, peachmaisie



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Mommy Kink, Not for the vanilla., Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, no panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:26:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asharaofthedawn/pseuds/asharaofthedawn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmaisie/pseuds/peachmaisie
Summary: Elektra decides she doesn’t want to wear panties. Matt revels in it.





	No Panties

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Maisie and I recently created RPs accounts, and we’ve decided to upload all our finished verses here, so they’re stored. We hope you like it! - Julia

“You know something else, Daddy? Mommy is just so sick and tired of wearing panties. In fact, she’s decided to throw them all away.”

Matt was not a man of boastful pride, he did not want to admit exactly how much being called “Daddy” turned him on. Maybe it was a power thing, a type of ownership in knowing that Elektra had just had his child, he’d been the one to make her body swell and make room for new life. There was a kind ofanimalistic element, she was all his and never another man’s; and if he had to get her pregnant again to prove it then so be it.

He bit harshly onto the skin of his inner cheek as Elektra opened her legs wide, revealing her lack of panties. It wasn’t like Matt could have seen them anyways, he only cared for the feel of things rather than the look but the thought of Elektra exposing herself to him, still wet from the lazy morning sex they’d had mere hours ago, it made his mouth water.

“Mhm?” He hummed, slowly reaching up to pull off his glasses and tuck them into his suit pocket. Matt slowly stalked over to where Elektra was sitting, legs splayed open and sharp heels dug into the carpeted floor. “Can daddy check for himself, sweetheart?” He knelt down in front of her, reaching out to slide his hand up her thigh and towards her pussy before a heel was pressed hard against his forehead and pushed him back from her body.

“Nuh huh.” Elektra tuts with a deliciously wicked smile. “Daddy has to prove that he’s worthy of Mommy.” She presses her heel against his head again. Hard enough to give a nice stab of pain.

Her hand lazily moves between her legs. The place where Matt is dying to be. “I hope Daddy can show he’s worthy, because if not, Mommy will be awfully sad.” She pouts as she brushes her fingers lightly across her clit.

“Will you work for it Daddy? _Will_ _you_ _beg_?”

Matt has always enjoyed a little pain, whether it was giving or receiving, out on the streets or between the sheets. He bites his tongue to muffle his groan and presses his hips tighter against the carpet he was now laying down on, hoping to get some friction. He almost thinks about going to the confessional after all this is done but then he remembers they are married, there was nothing God could say now.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Matt says, looking a little right of Elektra’s mouth, “You want me to ask nicely?” He grits his jaw at the sound of the hand dancing between her legs and wishes more than anything that it was his mouth there instead. “Daddy just couldn’t help himself, he wants to taste you so badly.” Matt drops his voice a few octaves, warm and gruff like the voice he plays Devil with.

Elektra’s blood spikes at his words. His Devil voice caressing her ears. She arches her back and exhales a warm breath of air. Her lashes flutter as she takes in the sight of him hard and aching.

“Well Daddy, you can have a taste since you asked so nicely.” She spreads her legs farther apart. “ _But_ , you can only taste. No touching. Keep those hands of yours behind your back.” She shoves at his shoulder with her heeled foot.

She shifts, causing her dress to hike slightly. Revealing the curve of her ass. “Show Mommy how talented you are Daddy.” She orders with a feline grin.

Matt clenches his hands momentarily before doing as ordered and resting them on the small of his back, only after crawling closer and positioning his face flush with her pussy. Despite wanting nothing more than to lick her clean, he first noses his way into the crease of her inner thigh, smelling the sweat and sex still lingering.

“Thank you, Mommy,” Matt says, looking blankly up at Elektra as he takes his first taste, laying a kitten lick across her clit to start. Gently, as to tease, he mouths his way down her pussy, waiting till he gets to her hole to swipe his tongue back up, rolling her clit against it before groaning.

Matt calling her Mommy makes her arousal spike further, and she grinds her face against his mouth.

“ _Oh_ _Daddy_.” She reaches and yanks his hair. Filed nails scratching against his scalp as she pulls his face closer to her pussy. “Mommy wants you to make her feel good. Make her feel _real_ _good_.”

Elektra arches her back, and her nipples peak up from the top of her dress. She reaches up and tweeks one. She sighs in pleasure at the contact. “If you keep this up, I might be nice to you too Daddy.”

Matt clenches his hands from behind his back, desperate to either grab a hold of her thighs and dig in till bruises began to form or slip his fingers inside of her like he knew she loved. He loved it too, the feel of her wet and tight around him—  God, he wishes it was his cock. Still, he is perfectly content using only his mouth, licking across her cunt till his mouth and chin are slick with spit.

The thought of Elektra’s mouth around him has Matt moaning into her, slotting his lips around her clit and sucking while marvelling at the soft sounds of pleasure radiating from above him. These days, everything he did was to make Elektra happy, to give her whatever she wanted and this was no different.

“You taste so good, Mommy.” Matt says after wiping his wet mouth across Elektra’s thigh, only stopping because he needs a moment to compose himself, he doesn’t want to cum in his pants like some touch starved teen boy.

Elektra doesn’t like him stopping. Not wanting the pleasure to end. She pushes his face back on her clit. “Suck.” She orders with a grin.

When he resumes his work, she stretches out like a cat in the sun.

“ _Daddy_.” She moans and grinds against his mouth. Lazily playing with her breast. Content to be eaten out by Matt.

When her orgasm comes, her legs go tight around his head.

Elektra bites her tongue to keep from screaming. Not wanting to wake up their sleeping baby in the nursery.

She pulls his head in closer as she rides out the wave of her orgasm. Overridden with pleasure.

She lays limp for a moment, before lifting his head up by the hair. She pulls him into a searing kiss, then releases him once more.

She reaches foreword and pushes him, sending him onto his back. “You’ve made Mommy feel so good. Are you ready for your reward Daddy?”

Matt moans into Elektra’s mouth, his hands coming up to tangle through her hair and pull her closer. Even after being together for years and years, the thrill of her touch had never worn off, Matt found her just as exhilarating as he had from the start, her kiss still enough to set his insides alight. 

He lets himself be pushed back, happy to hand over whatever control he had left. Once on his back, Matt breathes out a chuckle, spreading his legs as to make room for Elektra to kneel between them.

“Jesus,” he breathes with a boyish smile, “yeah, I’m ready, Mommy.” Matt throbs between his legs, his hard cock pressing up against his suit pants, verging on painful for someone with senses so delicate like him. He likes it though, likes being made to wait for it.

Elektra grinds against him through his pants. Her wet pussy gliding against the suit.

She knows he on the verge of being undone, and she loves it.

She reaches down and slowly unzips his pants. Her hand very gently freeing his cock from his boxers. She glances down at it with a look of false boredom.

“Hmmm, now what am I to do with this Daddy?” She asks coyly. The tips of her fingers brush against the top of his cock.

Teasing him is very fun.

She notices his fingers itching to touch, her or himself she doesn’t know, and she lets out a _tsk_. “No touching Daddy. Remember the rules.”

She lifts her hips and lets the very top of his cock brush against her pussy. Sending a shiver through her.

Matt heaves out a sigh and closes his eyes, licking his lips and knowing he’ll be able to taste Elektra for the rest of the day.  It takes all his control not to thrust upwards, to push up into her and leaving her gasping. There was plenty of time for that later, right now, he wants nothing more than to be good for her.

“Come on, sweetheart,” Matt says, voice warm and smooth like honey, “you’re so wet, it’ll feel so good, Mommy.” A slight shift of his hips has his cock brushing up against her clit, still slick with Matt’s spit.

Elektra sighs as his cock brushes against her. She exhales a warm breath as she slowly slides down. Taking him inside her.

She moans at the feel of him filling her up, and places her hands on either side of his head.

Her breast are now hanging tantalizing close to Matt’s head. “Lick.” She orders. Nudging a nipple towards her mouth.

She looks down at him in all his red cheeked glory. His mouth wet with her juices.

 _Mine_. She thinks possessively as she begins to gently rock her hips back and forth. Revelling in the feel of him inside her.

Matt bites the inside of his cheek harshly, wishing to keep himself as quiet as possible as to not wake their child in the other room. It’s difficult to say the least, especially when Elektra felt so tight and wet around him. He does his best though, keeping his hands balled up by his hips as to resist the urge to reach and grab her ass, help her ride his cock like she had done so many times before.

“Christ,” Matt mumbles in a low, breathless voice before licking around Elektra’s nipple, biting down ever so slightly as she lowered herself fully onto his cock. Steadying his feet on the carpet, Matt experimentally rocks his hips upwards, thrusting once as to test the rules. He likes being good, even if it is only for her but the Devil has to play up sometimes.

Elektra gasps at the feel of his teeth around her nipple, and his hips rocking upwards. “Oh Daddy.”

She grinds down and speeds up riding him. Her hips rolling as she rocks back and forth.

She tries to keep her hands beside his head, but her own resolve breaks and she pulls him up into a kiss. “Fuck me Daddy. _Make_ _me_ _ache_.” She moans against his lips.

She sighs as he rocks his hips again. “You can touch now Daddy.” She needs to feel his hands on her.

He tucks his head down against her shoulder and bites, all while being completely encompassed by the feeling of Elektra on top of him. A dirty thought enters his mind and he groans, pulling himself away from her shoulder to brush his lips up against her ear.

“You want Daddy to come in you? Want me to put a baby in you again?” 

“Yes Daddy.” Elektra gasps in delight and throws her head back. The all encompassing feeling of Matt inside her taking over. “Come in me. Put a baby in me.”

Her hips rock back and forth. Her nails digging into the meat of his shoulder. Her legs hooked around his hips.

“Mommy wants you to come. Come in me Daddy.” She orders as she pulls him back into her kiss. Her fingers snaking up into his hair.

Moaning against her lips, Matt’s hips stutter as he comes deep inside of Elektra. The hand on her ass grips tighter in an effort to keep her still, to have her completely filled with his cock as he comes. He buries his head into the crook of Elektra’s neck, lazily kissing and nipping at the skin there until he’s recovered enough to slowly pull out.

The hand that had been on her ass slipped around and slid over her pussy, even wetter than before. Matt bites gently at Elektra’s jawline as he cups her pussy completely with one large, rough hand, rubbing his palm up against her clit.

“Once more, for me, okay, Mommy?” Matt whispers and grinds his palm upwards, his fingers lingering near her hole where his cum had started to leak out.

“Yes Daddy.” Elektra breathes a content sigh as his fingers slip inside her. “Mommy wants you so bad Daddy.

She lazily kisses him and slips her tongue inside his mouth. She needs every piece of him.

Her tongue runs over his as her fingers trail down his back and cup his ass. She dings her fingers into the meat of it before slapping it twice. “You’ve made me feel so good Daddy.”

She places a kiss to his neck before whispering in his ear. “Maybe you can come in me again later Daddy, so you can put a baby in Mommy.”

Matt hums softly in contentment, turning his head and planting a few kisses all across Elektra’s face. First her cheek, then her forehead, one across her eyelid and then finally a lingering kiss on her lips. 

“You want another baby?” Matt asks, biting on Elektra’s lower lip before tugging lightly. “Or do you just want to be filled with Daddy’s cum again?” Their little family was perfect, more than he could have ever hoped for but he certainly could see another little one in the picture.

“Both.” Elektra lets out a warm puff of air. She runs a loving hand down his back. “Once Ellie been put to bed for the night, we can start trying Daddy.”

Almost as if she heard her name, Ellie cries from her crib. Ready for her afternoon snack. “It seems Mommy has to go.” She playfully pouts. 

She grinds her naked pussy once more against his cock, before getting up to leave.


End file.
